


Deleted Scene:  On the Fence

by thblackflame



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thblackflame/pseuds/thblackflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that should have happened in Free! but were clearly cut in the editing process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene:  On the Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do no own Free! nor do I receive any compensation for this work of fiction.

Rin looked down at himself, trying to see how the suit fit. He looked over his shoulder to view as much of his back side as he could, glancing in the mirror to determine if there was any place where it didn’t fit right. It looked fine, but he thought he might need a second opinion. He pushed the curtain to the side and stepped out of the stall.

“Nitori?” He looked around in the direction he last saw the silver haired kid, but didn’t see him right off, so he turned to look in the opposite direction, only to take an involuntary step back, eyes going wide. “Haru!”

Haru looked just as stunned as the redhead. “Rin!”

Rin turned a little as he heard Nagisa and Makoto talking to some third guy about a speedo. He turned back to Haru and gave him a long, hard look before he spoke. “I wanted to talk to you. Come with me.”

Rin turned back into his changing stall, not waiting to see Haru’s reaction and squawked when Haru crowded him into the back of the tiny cubicle.

“It’s a little too small to have a conversation in here, isn’t it?” Haru asked.

Rin turned, a little flustered, but tried to cover it up with exasperation. “I mean, change first and then come with me, you idiot!” He pushed Haru out of the stall. “As in your own changing room.”

Haru’s brows furrowed as he just stood there in that nonplussed way that he always did. “Well be more specific next time.”

Rin rolled his eyes and shut the curtain in Haru’s face.

Once the both of them changed back into their clothes—or more likely in Haru’s case, put his on over the swimsuit—and their suits were left with the register for later purchase, Rin led a silent Haru outside to the fence that separated a tall grassy hill from the sidewalk, just across from the store. Rin moved a little away from Haru, turning and leaning back against the chain link but didn’t look at his rival when he finally spoke.

“Haru, what have you been doing the past three years?” He looked down at a line of ants making their way down the sidewalk on some very important mission. “You’re better than this.”

“I’m not better than someone who just got back from Australia,” Haru replied, far more quickly than Rin expected.

Rin opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Haru suspiciously. “Are you mocking me?” 

That apparently got a reaction because Haru furrowed his brows again. “I’m not. You won our race.”

Rin took a breath as he leaned forward away from the fence. “It’d be hard not to beat you, given the shape you’re in.”

Haru closed his eyes and tilted his head down, saying quietly, “A win is a win.” He opened his eyes again, but they looked at the ground instead of meeting Rin’s and he tuned just a little away, as if he really didn’t want to even bother trying to look at Rin. “Isn’t that enough?”

Rin’s face contorted. “It’s not! I want a real race!” That sham Haru called a race was a sorry excuse for anything like it. Rin wasn’t an idiot. He knew Haru’s heart hadn’t been in it. All Haru wanted was to be in the water. That’s all Haru ever wanted. He had never wanted to be… “Or else,” the redhead continued, hanging his head and shying away from the rest of that thought, “I can’t move on.”

Rin could just barely make out Haru in his peripheral so he could see that Haru had shifted his stance with his back toward the fence like Rin, though not standing against it. 

“You’re a pain,” came the soft voice. Haru turned fully away and began to walk back toward the store. “I only swim free. I won’t swim for you.”

Rin started. The statement had been cruel after the redhead’s admission. He knew he shouldn’t have let it bother him, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t put up with shit like that, and he wasn’t going to take it from the one person he hat...and grudgingly admired the most. Rin took his hands out of his pockets as he pushed away from the fence. Gritting his teeth, he ran after Haru and reached out to pull the bastard around forcibly by the shoulder.

Rin shoved him back into the fence and followed close to bracket him with his arms on either side of Haru’s shoulders. His finger curled tightly around the chain links. “No,” Rin said firmly, his voice soft. He leaned in close to Haru’s face. “You’re going to swim for me.”

For a moment neither of them spoke, only watched each other. Rin really didn’t know what was going through Haru’s mind. Hell, point of fact, he didn’t really know what was going through his own mind. There was something in the back of it, something that he wanted to do, but he shoved the thought away again.

Haru’s muscle tensed before his hand touched Rin’s forearm and the redhead stopped thinking altogether. It had to be Haru’s fault because it happened just as his fingers made contact. It happened too fast for Rin to process his reactions and between one breath and the next, his lips were on Haru’s. Or were Haru’s lips on his? 

It didn’t matter. 

At once, Rin took over the kiss, mashing his lips against Haru’s, trying to pour all of his feelings into the pressure. Haru stopped him before he could carry on like that for too long with a hand on Rin’s chest, just below his throat. It wasn’t a hand to push him away, but just to make him pause.

Rin pulled his head back a little, half of him wanting to continue glaring at Haru, but his rival’s eyes were narrowed, surprising and thrilling the redhead with their hungry smolder. Those sapphire eyes stared at Rin’s lips for a moment, and he licked his own before he slowly leaned in to move them haltingly over the redhead’s mouth.

It was a soft kiss, and slow, but no less full of feeling than Rin’s had been. Hesitantly, Rin closed his eyes as well and let Haru kiss him. An arm snaked around his waist and pulled Rin flush against Haru’s body. Rin moved his own lips against the other man’s, using Haru’s pace as a guideline, but it really wasn’t enough for him and he quickly grew frustrated. Instead of just taking what he wanted this time though, he nibbled at Haru’s lower lip, then adjusted to lick the seam between both.

Haru made a soft sound in the back of his throat, then his lips parted and Rin wasted no time in plundering the depths of Haru’s mouth. The arm around him tightened and Haru tilted his head a little, opening his mouth farther, giving Rin all the access he wanted.

The redhead stroked his tongue all around the inside of that soft, warm mouth, licking at his teeth, twining his tongue around Haru’s. He could hear the dark haired man’s moan and eagerly swallowed it. The kiss picked up pace again when Haru’s hands slid down to Rin’s ass and pulled his pelvis into tight contact with his own.

 _Fuck!_ Haru was getting hard, and Rin’s own cock was answering. He couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips against Haru, and they both moaned. The first undulation was more experimental than anything else, but the next was for the pure pleasure of it. The rest just built on that pleasure and turned into a pressure that was sunk low in his core.

They still kissed even as Haru’s hips moved with Rin’s, but the contact became erratic with their panting breaths and their quickened humping. Haru’s hands clutched in the tail of Rin’s shirt, his fists digging into the small of the redhead’s back. Rin’s own hands grasped desperately at the fence again, his fingers curling around the links so hard they were starting to cramp. 

He couldn’t stop though. It just felt too good. The bite of Haru’s nails in his skin as they unclenched and kneaded his back. He reveled in the velvet soft of Haru’s lips, the moist warmth of his mouth, and especially the rough friction of his body against Rin’s. 

Then reality set in. This wasn’t the time or the place.

Reluctantly, Rin slowed, then stopped, and finally he forced himself to pull away from those sweet lips. Rin barely managed to pull his body away, but he still held onto the fence. Panting, he waited for something to surface in his lust-drunk mind and he spoke the first thought that came to him.

“That really isn’t a response,” the redhead bit off gruffly.

Haru’s hand moved to his forearm again, this time pulling it away from his shoulder and moving it across his body. He looked back at Rin soberly, though Rin was gratified to see that Haru’s eyes still held a spark of hunger. “In that case, I want you to promise me something.” His grip was tight on Rin’s arm, keeping it in place. “If you lose, don’t say you’re going to quit.”

Haru took a few steps forward, almost menacingly, and Rin was perforce to take a corresponding number of steps back. “Don’t embarrass yourself. Don’t cry if you lose.” Haru watched him soberly.

For a moment surprise washed over Rin at hearing that tone from Haru, but then surprise turned to exasperation and he wrenched his arm out of Haru’s grasp. “Heh! I’m not a kid anymore.” He took one last step back and pulled himself fully upright. “This time, I’ll make it clear how different you and I are.”

He gave Haru one last, hard stare of his own before he turned and walk away. “Try to build some muscle before the prefectural tournament,” Rin said, mostly as an afterthought and an attempt to put off analyzing the encounter they had just shared. “We’ll settle things there.”

As much as he wanted to, Rin refused to look back, but he did toss over his shoulder, “See you at the tournament.”

*******

Kou stood with her back against the wall of the store, just around the corner from where her brother and her team’s captain had…

“Oh! There she is!”

Kou froze at Nagisa’s call. She turned toward the entrance and both Nagisa and Makoto stood in the store entrance, looking back at her. 

They must have seen something in her expression because Makoto asked, “Is something wrong?”

Kou ran to the pair, waving her hands dismissively at them. “It’s nothing!”

While she ushered the two of them back into the store and away from Haru she realized that she really did hope it was nothing. Not that she wouldn’t want to see her brother be happy, but until he worked out whatever it was that he needed to, she didn’t really think that being with Haru would make him happy.


End file.
